Trapped in hell
by earanemith
Summary: so, a nice mix of ncis and saw. Some one from the team is taken by Jigsaw. Put in one of his games just as Amanda to make sure the rules are been followed. What are they there for, will they survive what Jigsaw has planned for them or will it be GAME OVER
1. Trapped in hell preview

**this is a sort of preview.**

**yeah my cross over between the two best things to watch NCIS and Saw, it just popped into my mind. This is a really short first Chap. my comment probably will be longer. There will be more, soon i hope the more i hear from you the better i work. Ideas thing you definitely want to see. Tell me,  
**

She woke up, her head hurt like hell. The first thing she noticed was the smell, it smelled like, yeah like what it smelled filthy. She opened her eyes this was not were she had been,but she did not remember. Slowly she tried to stand up but her arm was bounded to something, better saying some one. Multiple some ones. They started to wake up too.

She observed them, there were two men, one was bold and black, he had baggy clothes on, the other man had shoulder long braun hair tight in a ponytail. They other two were women, one aisan looking girl, long black strait hair. And the other was a "normal" woman, her hair was braunisch, tight in a pony tale like hers only she had little strings of hair who hang down her face, she looked up and saw her watch.

'what's your name' the woman asked, it could have only been to her because the rest was still not awake. She did not know If she could trust this person but since they were in the same trapped position she answered.

'Ziva, and yours' she asked right away not liking how the woman looked at her.

'Amanda'


	2. let the game begin

**Chap. 2 _let the game begin_**

'where are we, shit man who are you ' the man with the ponytail said little shocked when he was really woken up.

The rest had also opened there eyes, also wondering where they were. They looked just as confused as she was. The Asian woman tried to get her arm back, and screamed in a panic tone

'where the fuck am I '

When suddenly a tv turned on.

_**Back at the squad room**_

'Dinozzo, where's David' Gibbs asked while walking in with his warm coffee.

'Don't know boss'

'Well, call her, dead Navy Officer. Mcgee tank the car, I'll get Ducky' than he walked away. Immediately Tony grabbed the phone and started to call her on her cell. But no answer, he tried her home phone, maybe she was sick and had slept through her alarm to call in that she's sick. But no answer there two, that was not like Ziva she always picked up, or if she didn't the line would break off before her voice mail. Where the hell was she.

He run downstairs to the car when he jumped in and they drove away he said 'No answer' they arrived at the crime scence and did there thing, Ducky walked to him and asked

'do you know where Ziva is Antony'

'no Duck'

'well keep calling her' Ducky mumbled before he walked away. When they were finished at the crime scene they drove back to NCIS, within hours the case was solved the wife did it. She broke easilly in interegation. Gibbs had send them home after the case was solved. It was only 9pm, he walked to the garage to his bleu mustang.

He picked his cellphone from his pocked and called, the number of ziva which he had call very often this day. It rang and it rang but she didn't picked up, then he heard a sound it was soft, it was a ring tone , Ziva's. He walked to the sound, and kept calling, he saw her minni, and started to run to it. He looked inside there was her phone rinning he closed it. Why was her car here, than she should have been here, maybe Abby's. He run back inside and went down to her lab.

'Abs, you still here'

'Tony' she said while running to him and hugging him 'is it morning already, did I sleep to late, what did I miss'

'Abs it is still today you didn't slept over. I need your help'

'sure with what'

'can you check the video from the garage from last night'

'okay' she clicked and typed a few things and the image popped up.

'so what do you need this for'

'gut feeling. Can you go to 02.00 midnight'

And she did she stopped the video and let it play in normal speed. There it was you could see Ziva's car very clear. She walked to her car but than it happened really quick. She just wanted to open the car, when a dark clothes person appeared behind her. They struggled, Ziva was about to win the battle when she suddenly lost grip, and fell down, she was carried away by the person.

'Abs zoom in to his right hand '

There it was a needle. He looked at the scream, a soft gasp from Abby and they looked at each other. Abby looked like she was almost crying. No not almost she was crying, he took the tall goth in his arms and kept looking at the scream, at Ziva.

_**The spot marked X**_

John looked at the first tv. They were awake, finally, the anesthesia may had been to strong they had been like this for almost a day. All he had to do now was pressing the red button. He coughed and reach for the button. On a cracked dry voice he said

'let the game begin'


	3. I want to play a game

**okay sorry it took me so long, but to make it up to you a very long chapter.**

**I find it a rather boring chapter but it was necessary for the rest of the story, maybe the next will be also,like this to give the story little back ground and stuff so i don't need to put it up here**.

**tell me what you want to see, what kind of trap, a trap used in the movies, who you want to die first.**

_italic are tapes/tv voices_

_**Chap.3 I want to play a game**_

'_greatings to you all, I want to play a game_' said the voice it was dry and slow. There was a clown pupped on the screen, it had dark hair a whit face with black red eyes. '_in live you all have had second chances, but you didn't took them. Today we will see who will past the finall chance. You have eight hours to free your self and get your final chance, after that the doors will close and your chances are over, Let the game begin_'

_**In Abby's lab**_

He didn't hesitate for a moment, he let Abby go and called. 'Boss it's me, we have a problem'

'what Dinozzo'

'Ziva, Abby and I found out what is wrong' he didn't need to say no more Gibbs mumbled Mcgee to him and hung up. Tony knew he was on his way, he called again. 'McProbie, get your ass back here' he said

'what for Tony' he asked on a boring and annoyed tone, Abby had heard it and grabbed the cell from Tony's hand.

With a cry and anger voice she spoke to him 'you have to come Tim now'

'what for Abs what's the matter why have you been crying?'

'Ziva' was the one word she said when he hung up, rushing to be there.

They all were there, Abby showed the video to them for a while no one said anything, until Gibbs spoke up 'Abs, look if you can find out who that is, Mcgee see if you can find anything on anything what could help us. Dinozzo check her car like a crime scene look if there is anything you can find, I'll go to tell the director.' Than he walked away, they all looked at each other before Tim and Tony went to do there thing.

_**director Shepard office**_

'jethro, how many time do I have to say'

'she's taken Jen, we don't know who or why' Gibbs said not letting her finish.

'wait who is taken'

'Ziva' he said, o my goss she thought.

'Okay, make it a case, send me all the information you have'

_**Ziva's car**_

Okay he had his photo camera and did the same thing he had already done this day, examen the crime scene. While taking photo's he kept seeing the video where she was taken. He was going to find her, no matter what, he looked under the car. There it was the needle he grabbed it and put it in a bag. Nothing els he could do so he got back to Abby and gave her the needle. She began immediately.

'did you find anything Abs'

'No, it was wearing a mask. A pig mask'

With that spinning in his mind he got back upstairs. Just as he sat down Mcgee said 'Got something boss' to Gibbs who was walking downstairs to the squad room with Jenny.

'it seems a lot the same as twelve of the FBI. The victims are taken on the same was Ziva was…'Mcgee wanted to say more but it looked like he didn't know how till Gibbs woke him with a head slap. 'all the victims were found, dead, except one. I can't go in her file I only know her name is Amanda Young, also I can not found anything on the murderer'

'I will make sure you can Agent Mcgee' Jenny said and a quarter later he got all the information, with agent Hoffman. He talked them in.

'Probably she is taken by what we call the Jigsaw killer'

'why is he' after a death glare from Gibbs Tony shut up 'Never mind'

'he puts his victims in a what we believe he calls a Game' he showed some photo's, there was a woman who's hands were trapped between blades, a woman in a bath tube, a man who's eyes were sewn closed. 'we weren't able to find him, we have found him once but he escaped, we saved a boy, Daniel Matheews. This man is very clever, but also suffers from cancer so we think he got an accomplished'

'Wait, you said a game' Tony asked ignoring the second death glare from Gibbs.

'yeah he calls it like that. He set up a trap and find ways for his victims to be killed, so he technically isn't a killer. Only most of them lose the game. In his tapes he says that they get a second chance live or die. We have an idea were he is now but we don't know for sure'

'And you think' Gibbs asked on a not friendly tone there was something about this Hoffman he didn't find fitting.

'we think he is in a empty factory in Mayflied' that was a half an hour away from them. 'But we need more information before storming in'

'what do you mean we have to have more information, she can be… dying right now we need to do something' Tony began to yell, Gibbs slapped him and made him go to the elevator away form Hoffman, Mcgee, and director Sheppard. He turned the emergency switch.

'Dinozzo' he began

'Boss you can't be serious, she can be dying right now we'

'Dinozzo, she is a fighter she'll get threw, but when you are like this you can't help her. The best way is to keep your head clear from emotions and get you ass back to work.'

So he did what he was told, with Ziva in his mind all the time. He listened to the tape _"Dr. Gordon, this is your wake up call," _he listened to it hearing every word_ "just remember X marks the spot for the treasure " _what spot Tony thought_ "Let the game begin" _he listen to all the tapes, every single one of them_._ It made him a little sick, half knowing that the same was happening to Ziva, if she would be dead he would never forgive himself.

The phone he kinda hoped it was Ziva though that was impossible. 'Dinozzo'

'Tony, I can't…get Gibbs.. and…and' he heard Abby was crying

'were coming down' he hung up 'Mcgee, come on Abby' and they went down. When they got there the goth was sitting on the floor hugging Bert the hippo very tightly. Mcgee kneeled down to her.

'Abs what happened' he asked on a worried tone. She didn't say anything but Tony's eye fell on the screen.

'Ziva' he whispered, you could see her lying in a room with other people, all bound to each other, she just lay there, the woman across the room was awake you could see that, she was looking at Ziva. Why?

'Abby when did you get this' Tony asked, Abby only let out a sob 'Abby when' he made his voice harder.

'Tony, can't you see she's' Tim tried to safe Abby from more crying

'I don't care, we need to save Ziva, when did you get this Abby' he asked angry, broken.

'five…minutes…' she sobbed out.

'Mcgee see if you can find out from where it came, try the factory in Mayflied. I go and tell the director and Gibbs' he wanted to walk out 'Abs' suddenly he felt guilty, he shouldn't have raised his voice to Abby. She nodded in understanding, she stood up and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

'I love her too' she let him go and he went up the elevator telling Gibbs.

_**Directors office**_

'Abby got a video, Mcgee is working on where it came from, it is. Well you got to see it for your self. Abby send it up to here' and he made the plasma show the video, Jenny looked shocked, and what Gibbs was thinking well no one ever knew. He looked at it for the second time and imagined that she should be terrified. She would never let it show but after Somalie, he was not sure what happened there but he knew that she was terrified.

_**Abby's lab**_

Abby had stop crying and was helping Mcgee. There hands flew over the keyboard. What there were doing no one understand but as long as they did it it mostly helped them out a lot. Tony hoped that it would help today to.

'What did you found' Gibbs said while walking in, Tony could see it a little, the worry in his eyes. That didn't comfort him at all. If Gibbs was worried, than no good. He knew that Ziva and Abby were just as his daughters.

'We could trace it, it was really hard we had to skip several fire walls, and '

'Abby'

'Sorry Gibbs. It came from this address' she hold a piece of paper in front of him, not the factory in Mayflied.

'Mcgee, Dinozzo, go there be carful, call me if you're there' Gibbs said, and Tony and Mcgee went away.

They arrived fifteen minutes after they left, it was just a house, a spooky house. They grabbed there guns. Tony knocked on the door, no one answered. He knocked again 'Federal agents, open the door' still no answer, he looked at Mcgee who nodded after that he gave a kick to the door and it slammed entered a empty room they walked around in the house, in every room they said to each other clear, they went up the stair. There were hanging photo frames, with no pictures only broken glass. Every room they looked in but they were all equally empty. What should they do now they went down stairs, Tony was just about to walk out the door to kick at something when Mcgee yelled.

'Tony, another door' this one went to the basement. They opened it nothing but dark stairs, the light turned on. It was weak but enough to go down. The stairs seemed to go on and on for ever. But finally they reach the bottom. There was only one door they could enter so they did Tony up front. When they were in there was no one, they looked around, this room was not as empty as the others had been. There were pictures on the wall from people they didn't recognize. Until Tony's eye fell on one in particular. He looked at one of Ziva, walking to her car, next to it he saw a picture of a woman with long brown hair, he thought he knew her he heard a voice in his head. "_He helped me_" yeah she was the woman from the tape he had watch, she saw this Jigsaw like some sort of savior. There was a table in the center of the room with a cloth on top of it. So he and Tim couldn't see what was under it. Tony moved his hand to the cloth and with one swing he lifted it from the table and it landed on the floor. Tony and Tim were shocked at what they saw. There were several tv screens, ten to be precise, they were small and only showed it in black and white no sound either. On nine screens was only a room visible, but the first had a room with people in it, the same room as in the movie Abby had gotten. With the same people inside.

Tony walked out of the room went back outside he could not look at it, Tim had noticed it and had followed him. He didn't know that the whole team noticed the tension between them, the desire, the feeling of love, even if they would never tell one another.

'hey your okay' Mcgee tried

'What do you think ' Tony said on a sarcastic tone 'Ziva is captured by a man who's victims almost never survive and you ask me if I'm okay'

'look Tony I'm sorry, I worry about her to but you got to stay focused if you want to help her' he didn't know if Tony would listen to him, but what els could he do.

Tony didn't answer he knew Mcgee was right.

Mcgee took his phone out and made a call, Tony didn't bother to ask who he was calling he kind off knew. Gibbs arrived not very long after Mcgee had called, with director Shepard. Mcgee lead them downstairs while Tony walked like a zombie behind them. He showed them the tv screens nothing was happening, you could see Ziva talking to the woman.

'Agent Mcgee you stay her with me, here' she handed a laptop over to him 'See if you can make anything from this, I'll keep watching with you. Agent Gibbs, Agent Dinozzo go back and see what more you can find out'

With that they went back to NCIS, he sat down behind his desk, and started all over again, he listened to the same sick tapes and video's as he did before. He was listening to the tape of dr. Gordon again when he got an idea. His coat around his arms and car keys in his hand he walked out, to his car. Maybe he sould have told Gibbs but he was no where to be found. Soon he arrived at where he wanted to be. The house where eight off his victims were trapped. He walked inside, it was dark but the lights worked so he turned them on, also taken his flashlight.

The house looked very old on the inside, nothing was completely new or clean, where should he start he thought. In his mind he made a plan, from the top down, than his eyes fell on something. It hang down from the chandelier, it was a tape recorder, you could see the blood stains on it. Why hadn't it been taken away as evidence he thought, with a clove on he grabbed it, looked if there was something inside. A tape he took it out like all the other tapes he had listened to this one also had the inscription with "_play me_" on it. Tony thought for a moment than put it in and pressed play.

'_Hello Anthony_'

**A/N so what do you think of this one review ^^**


	4. First hour, first half

**Well it took me a while but here is Chapter 4. Tell me what you think of the trap, and i still need one trap for Tony.... So if you have any ideas**

**tell me, And Review  
**

**Chap. 4 first hour, first Half**

'_Hello Anthony, I wanna play a game, in live you have, lost many of your loved ones. When your partner needed you most you turned your back to her. Today is you last chance to make thing right, you are the only one who can save her. Will you save her or will she become one of your fault. Chose live or die, make your choice.'_

_yeah right this is a joke no way in hell._

_It was just round 4 p.m. Ziva woke up. She was stashed under a table, and bounded. Her mouth wasn't covered with anything. Her sight was blurry, there was a person in front of her. He was talking, she could only hear loose words. "Anthony…. … …loved ones…" she tried to focus why couldn't she the robes were bound around her very tightly. "Live or die, make your choice" she heard a click, or was it a tick. The figure walked to her and looked in her eyes she wanted to scream and yell at him, but something made her stop. It was an elderly man he looked in her eyes almost with compassion. He walked away, and another figure came in front of her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, this man was not like the other one. 'Wha…' talking was something that cost her very much energy. The man was not like the elderly man, this one had something els in his eyes, she didn't know what. He had something in his hand, ready to press "Do you have anything to say to your partner, Tony Dinozzo I believe his name is" the words she heard they were meant for Tony. Live or die, was this real it had to be she was in to much pain for it to be a dream "but think care fully,he will try to save you. And the words, they might be the last words you ever say" no, no it couldn't be she shook her head, he showed her a picture "this will happen when he doesn't make it" why she so overreacted, maybe it was because of the toxin what was definitely running threw her veins, or the fact that something told her that the man was right, that Tony had a choice live or die, some how she knew he would choose die if it was for her. The man grabbed her hair stronger and pulled harder, she heard the click again_

Tony played the tape again, in the end there was nothing but noise but at the end

"Tony, save your self don't" A cry of pain followed.

That was definitely Ziva's voice it was real, he had to play the game. Should he call Gibbs, no that won't bring anything good from it and besides it would take time, Time that Ziva didn't have, he had eight hours to save her. But when had it started, maybe it did when he walked in, or from the moment she had been taken. At that he heard a blieb behind him. He turned around and saw a digital clock, it had just begun. It was set at eight hours. Well at least his question was answered. He looked at the clock while the first seconds ticked away.

When the tv stopped a digital clock turned on, it was said on eight hours. While Ziva looked at it the seconds began to tick away. The man and the Asian woman were about to freak out again when Ziva spoke up 'Just Shut up, and think we need to get out of here'

The man in the baggy clothes seemed next to Amanda the most relaxt. He wanted to stand up but he hadn't realized they were all bound together. So when he did the rather small Asian woman was pulled up also, and with her the rest couldn't stay like they were. Ziva mostly stood up because it was causing pain to stay as she was. Luckily she had a long sleeved shirt on. The Asian woman had calmed down and seemed not the one who thought.

'Okay your right' she said to Ziva 'we've got to think but since were trapped in the same shit it might be nice to know one others names, I'm Evanee you' she asked the man with the ponytail

'Devonn' he answered, he looked at Amanda and Ziva

'Ziva' she said on a casual tone

'Amanda' she said, while looking around searching for something on her body.

'And you' Evanee asked when the bold black guy didn't answer.

'this is bullshit. I just need to get out' he started to walk.

'Stop it man, no use' Devonn said, he put a hand on the mans shoulder to calm him down but he grabbed a knife,Amanda kept trying to look for something.

'who man relax, were on the same team her' Devonn said soon as he saw the knife and the look in the mans eyes. Amanda walked to the bold man and grabbed the knife from his hand. She placed the lemet under the robe that bound her hand to the others, and cut herself free, a trail of blood coming from the cut. First she helped the bold man an Devonn, next to that she was about to cut Ziva free she took the knife from Amanda's hand, who looked right in her eyes.

'Suit yourself' she said, when Ziva cut herself free.

The time kept ticking away and they were non step closer to finding a way out, Devonnn had found a door he pushed all his wait to it, Evanee helped and the door slowly opened. Ziva heard a small click before the door opened she wanted to said that they let the door shut but it was all ready to late, a time clock began to tick at thirty minutes and they looked in the room. There was a tape in the middle of the room. With a name on it. _"Evanee". _

Evanee walked to it and grabbed it, a frightened look in her eyes.

**The spot marked X**

John looked at the screen, everything had began. He looked at the screen with Anthony on it, and watched as his first puzzle began.

Tony walked threw the house, the first door he opened it had an empty room behind it. There was how ever glass box hanging from the ceiling. There was blood on it a lot blood, fast he closed the door. The next one was locked, or at least it seamed locked, he put his wait to it and it opened.

A glass wall was in front of him, it had a woman in it, well at least he thought it was a woman. He could only see that it was shaped as if it had a dress on. Behind the glass wall it was dark so more he could not see. Next to him there was a tv screen. It turned on there was a puppet, clown like, it turned his face to him and spoke.

"_Hello, Anthony. The woman in front of you has suffered because of you._

_In five minutes she will be pearst threw with the thorns, already surrounding her heart. Only this time they will be fatal. You have a chance to save her how ever it will cost you the same pain it did before"_

While the puppet was talking he looked closer at the glass wall box in front of him. The puppet stopped talking. And the light in the box went on. He looked in her eyes again. 'Jeanne' he whispered. She looked at him.

'Tony what the fuck is going on get me out of here' she screamed at him. He could see she was bound so she couldn't move.

There was a hard noise of turning wheels and at the sides of the walls there were pins coming closer. She looked frightened at him. He looked around what was meant by it cost you the same pain as it did before. That was when he saw it. At the side of the wall there was some sort of a box. It had an hole in it, above the hole there was something written in red paint. "Feel the pain", the noise came again the pins were almost touching Jeanne.

'Tony' she screamed, It was not a scream of anger, but of fear. Tears began to roll down her face. 'Pl..please'

He put his hand in the hole, in the back there was a button. He pushed it, he screamed, from inside the hole there were some sort of blades coming down and cutting in his flesh, he realized the button. And pulled back, there were four cuts threw his blouse and the upper layer from his skin. There was already blood coming from the cuts. And again the noise, Jeanne screamed in pain, when the pins touched her, from at least half of the pins there was some blood coming from her.

**At NCIS**

When Gibbs stood in the elevator he still could here Ducky's words.

'You'll find her Jethro, Alive' it had almost sounded as a prayer. His minds went to Kate, he would have kept her alive if he could, what if the same happened with Ziva. Well not that she would be shot but what if she died. Another Daughter gone, he did not know if he could handle that. He hoped that Jenny and Mcgee found something soon. They had to be fast. He stepped out of the elevator, not hearing music. Slowly he walked in, looking for the goth who was hiding in a corner of the room with Bert in her arms. Her pigtails were loose, and her make up had almost drown of her face, from tears.

Nothing had to be asked, he sat down next to her waiting for her to begin.

'Gibbs. I. Tony. ' instantly he knew she felt guilty because Tony was angry, not on her but still.

'Abs, it's not your fault'

'What if she dies Gibbs, not again. Bring her home safe' she said while hugging Gibbs, he put his mouth next to her ear and whispered.

'I will Abs, I will' when she let him go he stood up and went in the elevator. Maybe Tony had found something.

When he stepped out of the elevator he knew something wasn't right. When he was about a meter from the squad room he saw it.

'Dammit Dinozzo' he said out loud. He knew that Tony wasn't happy with staying doing paper work. He must have gone to Mcgee. Gibbs pulled his phone out and called Jenny.

'Yeah Jen, where the hell is Dinozzo'

'Well I thought he was with you Jethro he is not here' he hung up. Where had he gone.

* * *

'Jeanne I ' Tony said still in pain.

'Please, Tony, Please' the last please she shocked with tears, now from pain and fear.

Tony put his hand back in. She had hurt him, he had hurt her but that wasn't a reason to let her die. Right before he could press the button the noise came again and the pins pressed deeper in her, and she screamed. His fingers thought the button and the blades came down again, this time he didn't pulled his fingers back. Instead he screamed in pain, harder than the next time. How long he had pushed he didn't really knew because the pain was to bad to watch the clock, but suddenly the sound came again. The blades pulled from his arm, he looked at her. The pins pulled back, and the chain she was held by let loose. She fell on the ground she put her bleeding hand to the glass.

'Tha…thank you' she said why she kept crying in pain.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think of the first trap**


	5. A little hot

**So here is another chap.** enjoy

the tape thingy's are now placed in two lines

**Chap. 5 little hot  
**

Jenny had left the screen, the people in it were only talking and no sound so she left Mcgee with watching the screen. She had stand up and walked in the room round the table. Jenny looked at the wall after she had put down her cell. What had Dinozzo done to get Gibbs so worried. This time she looked more careful at the photo's. one thing didn't seemed right the photo's were taken from not so really far away, even if you had thought of zooming in. Normally Ziva would have noticed it. And why had he taken her. He didn't just take them, it was because they had done something wrong or because they needed a lesson to be lerned. Also who were those other people, she hoped Abby would find answers and fast, as the time ticked away.

'Director' Mcgee said from behind the screens 'there moving in another room'

Jenny walked to him and looked at the screen he was watching, and she prayed with all she had that Ziva would be okay.

Evanee walked to the middle of the room, over the grid between the chains that hung down from the seeling. The grids seemed burned, Ziva observed, what ever it had been it had not been good. Evanee reached up for the tape player on the moment she pulled it down there was a klick and all around her flames came thruw the grid, but not touching her. Evanee pressed play scared for what would come, they all could hear it, although it was soft.

* * *

_´Hello Evanee, I want to play a game. In life your body has served as pleasure for manny man, your brother helped you get away be normal. But your body kept asking for the flames that came when you pleased the man. And you answered. Today is your chance to save them from the flames but hurry up if you do not help them on time you will be consumed by the flames. Let the game begin´_

_

* * *

_

The flames were already getting warmer. They all had heard the words it was in her hands to let them live. Inside Ziva was scared, for her lif for Tony's.

'Hurry up' Devonn screamed threw the flames. He had spotted the clock ten minutes left. Evanee looked at the five chains that were around her.

'I don't know what to do' Evanee screamed.

'just pull the chains' Amanda said on a maybe to calm tone, only Ziva seemed to notice. But anyway Evanee looked up and grabbed a chain. She had barely had her grip on them when she screamed in pain, letting the chain loose very fast.

'what happened' Devonn asked

'Fuck, Fuck' they heard Evanee shout.

'It is getting to warm in here pull the damn chains bitch' the guy jelled at her.

'there burning' Evanee said looking at her hands not burn marks. Jet.

'pull them or we die' he said

'okay. Okay.' She screamed while pulling the chain. The grid in front of them went out. 'I can't' and she let the chain go. The grid was once again filled with flames, lurking for them to fall.

So Evanee needed to hold a chain to make one of the grids go out. Ziva realized. 'You have to pull them or we die' only five minutes were left where had the time go to. Evanee listened to her and pulled the chain. 'Now grab the other one' Ziva said 'And keep holding'.

While doing that Evanee looked at the chaines. She had to make it. The group run to the second grid. 'Let the first go but hold the second, than pull another one' behind them the flames had come back. If Evanee couldn't do it than they were dead.

'I can't ' they heard her sob. Two minutes left.

'Yes you can. Only two more' that was only what Ziva was hoping she did not know how many Evanee could stand. 'do them quick, on three'

'one'

'No… I '

'two '

'Let it stop…please'

'Three. NOW'

Evanee did it she let out a scream. The guy, Devonn, Amanda and Ziva run. They run for there life hoping Evanee would hold long enough. After what seemed like hours of running they reached the other side.

Evanee looked at her hands. They were burned black and bleeding. All around her there were flames and she became scared.

'help me' she yelled at them. 'If I don't pull the chains the flames stay and than…' they hear her cry. What was this for sick game they had to play. Why was she put there if she couldn't come out.

'Jump' Amanda seemed to say more to herself than to anyone but Ziva heard it wondering what went on in her head.

_(Amanda's POV)_

_This trap couldn't been made by John. No way he would never. Just impossible he wanted them to survive this. To lurn from there mistakes, to see if they had it in them. It had to be Hofman._

_

* * *

(Third Person)_

'yes Jethro did you find him' Jenny asked. While looking at the screen. For a moment she did not know she just wachted as Zuva and the people run over the grids, A breath of relive Ziva was safe.

'Jenny' Gibbs said waking her up again.

'They made it'

'What'

'There were flames and then. I let Mcgee send it to you'

* * *

'JUMP' Amanda yelled at Evanee 'you can make it'

* * *

**A/N Please review**


	6. Jump

**so a fast update this time.**

**Chap. 6**

'_JUMP' Amanda yelled at Evanee 'you can make it'_

'are you crazy. I can never make it'

'hurry' Ziva yelled 'there is only a minute left'

Evanee took a deep breath, the best that she could surrounded by the flames. She jumped, only she didn't make it. She screamed they saw her twenty centimeter further and she had made it. Spinning in pain she reached out from the flames and grabbed the trouser of Amanda. Amanda did something Ziva only had done once on a mission to save herself. She kicked, she kicked the arm away, when her leg was out of the flames it was burning. You could hear the pain in the noises she made when she put it out. She looked at the three that were left, the screaming had stopped.

'We need to go' and she walked away, well she limped away, Ziva could read in her eyes that she was in terrible pain.

**Back at NCIS**

Ducky walked in Abby's lab, till his surprise there was no music. 'Abigail' he called. No answer. But he saw her sitting in front of her screen. 'Abigail, why is there no music playing' it was unnecessary that he asked. Of course it was because of Tony and Ziva.

Abby only looked at him, that was when the tears broke free from her eyes. He took her in a comfort hug. That was al he needed to do to make her talk between her sobs.

'Ducky, what if something terrible happens to Ziva or Tony, what if we loose them'

'we will not Abigail, we won't loose them'

'How can you say that. We have lost Ziva already. When she went to Israel because her father asked her. And again when the whole thing with Rivkin happened and with Salim'

'Yes I know my dear but every time we had got her back so will we now'

**Where ever Gibbs is…**

_No where was there a sign of Tony or Ziva. He could not loose them. Neither of them. They seemed unfindable. But they had to be somewhere. They just could not be no where._

_He stared at the city from where he stood. Give him space to think. _

**At the spooky house**

Tim kept typing one the laptop that Jenny had brought. He had to do double work because Tony wasn't there. He was worried about him. What if he did something stupid. Ah screw that _if _he probably _was _doing something stupid right now.

'Mcgee, do you have found something' Jenny woke him up from his mind. Right at that moment his computer pinged.

'euh…yes' while he still typed 'well. I have just found who the people on the pictures and with Ziva are. '

'And they are?' Mcgee and Jenny looked behind them in shock.

'Oh. Agent Hoffman we didn't hear you coming'

'Agent Gibbs sent me. His cell phone was out. Well who are they' he asked.

'o yeah. The woman', her he pointed at one of the people on the screen. 'She is called Evanee Wallson, she was a prostitute and has been in jail several times. The other woman is Amanda Young, we already know who she is. That guy' he pointed again 'Is Devonn Cridle oww. The police is looking for him because of the dead of this woman' he brought up a picture of a 75 year old woman 'the police think he has killed her. And than is there the last guy, his name is A-Jay no last name. Well he is a drugs dealer more can I not find'

'Good work agent Mcgee' Jenny wanted to say something more but her eyes were caught by the screen. The woman Evanee jumped but came in the flames. And was eaten by them. Mcgee and Jenny looked away. Jenny saw the face of Hoffman it seemed a smile but…

'I am going back to the office call me if there is any progress.'

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. What trust can tell

**The idea of why Ziva is here I did not create myself. Broadway007, I have her permission to use it. Check her out BTW really good writer.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 - What trust can tell**

* * *

There were four people left. When the last sound of Evanee had died away they moved, the door was open and they came in a dark space. Slowly they walked, something on the floor made Ziva slip and her arm came against something and she made a sound of pain. Fast Amanda found her and got her up. They heard Devonn and the guy walk through. But had no clue where they were. Amanda called

" Devonn" but there was no sound that gave and answer. "it are not the rules" she said not aware of Ziva.

"What rules. Do you know more then that I do" in the dark Ziva found the eyes of Amanda.

'there are rules that need to be followed or we will not survive this'

"you do know more. Tell. Me"

"we are here because he thinks we need to learn something. What we need to learn depends on why we are here." She spoke.

"wait who is He. Why do you know this and why are you here"

Amanda decided that it was no use to lie to Ziva something about her made her speak. "His name is John, though you might better know him as Jigsaw" she knew that name why hadn"t she realized it before. That guy played "Games" with people, but almost no one had survived. "I know this because I have been here before"

"Did it work" Ziva asked not thinking of her other questions, she wanted to know if it had helped Amanda

"Yes, for a while but" she swallowed "the first time I was on drugs, after John took me I was clean. But something went wrong and I wasn't really good to myself. That is why I'm here why you"

Ziva thought can I trust this woman but didn't had a reason not to. They were stuck here together. "a while ago I was captured in Somalia, by a terrorist group" her mind was full with pictures of Saleem but she continueted.

**Where Tony may be.**

He walked through the house, still seeing the face of Jeanne. Thinking of Ziva. He had to be fast two hours had past already and he was still stuck in that damn house. He was no upstairs. How could he possible found Ziva if he didn't knew where to start.

He looked at his arm it was still bleeding. He took out his blouse, only a white t-shirt on. Carfully he bound it around his arm.

There were photo's hanging on the wall, of pretty fields of flowers, a tree in sunlight why was this crap here and why had they all and X shaped crack in the frames and glass. Wait he remembered something he had heard on one of the tapes. "_And remember X marks the spot_" he took every photo of the wall and turned it around. There were text written on them. "Live or die" "your fault" in the last one there was another photo, of a factory. The factory in Mayflied. He rushed to his car got in and raced to the factory. He was going to found her, going to save her.

"my team saved me"

"what team" Amanda asked.

"I work at NCIS. But they saved me after I had come back I felt not my self. Those months I was there I couldn't control anything. Not when I slept or howmuch. When I eat drank. The only thing I could control was the pain. So at first I started to slam against the walls and bite my lip. When I came back I couldn't they would see. So I started to cut. I could do it when I wanted. How often I wanted. How bad I wanted. My partner Tony he tried to help me stop. Every way he could" she remembered how he would grab her if she wanted to cut. "but I kept doing it. That is the only way I can think of why I am here."

Neither of the girls spoke after that, "we better be going" Amanda spoke pointing at the only source of light, the digital clock. They walk in darkness until they bumped into something, and the something made a noise it was Devonn.

"we found a door" they both pushed it open, it was a room that smelled as filthy as the first on, the lights went on and they were shocked at what they saw.


	8. Same ass as always

**whaaa the numbers from my chapters do not match**

**Chaptor 8  
**

There was the second trap that began. John just sat down, he had slept. The pain became worser. Hoffman wasn't there, he must have left after the first trap. He switched the camera to the first trap. What a petty, Evanee hadn"t make it, but the others had.

No the game could go on like planed. Lessons would be learned, choices would be made. John looked at the other screen. The woman was still alive, he had made the sacrifice, to forgive. Forgive to saved a loved one, the man was about to do it again. To sacrifice himself for the one he loved.

**With Tony**

His arm really hurt but he was one step closer to saving Ziva. There was the factory in Mayflied. He drove to the gate only one way in, his mustang seemed to drive without him driving. Probably a good thing because he hadn't really seen the sing that was above the door. Okay was the FBI stupid or what, there was written above the door

"Live or Die", who could possibly miss that sign.

The door was open after Tony was in the door fell in it"s lock. He walked through darkness. There was only one lamp, underneth there was another tape hanging down from the seeling. He walked to it when there was a sound, it seemed like some one was heavily breathing. Slowly Tony walked to the sound it was where the tape was anyway. But at the moment he saw there was glass he heard a click and from beside him there was a iron belt closing around him. Imidiatly he reached for the tape and pressed play.

"_greatings Anothony, in front of you there are two men who made your life a little hell. Today you have the chance to give one hell and one forgiveness. Make your choice_"

That was a short tape. Behing the glass the light went on and Tony looked in the eyes of the men he hated most. Vance and Sacks. They were just as him held by a iron belt around there waist and also around there legs and feet. There armes were tight together and held up by chains.

"Dinozzo, what are you doing get me out of here.' Vance said on his normal directore voice.

At that the chains around there hands were puled closer to the ceeling. Tony knew where this would be going. They would be ripped appart if he didn"t do anything. Infront of him there were two chains hanning, well at least I can see what they do. And he grabbed them both they hung loosly in his hands but when the chains were puled up again he felt that they were also being pulled.

He looked at Vance and from Vance to Sacks.

"As your director I command you to get me out of here"

Well he was just the same ass as always. But he could not let them die just because they made his life hell, they weren"t worth it. When what ever was pulling pulled again he hold both chains tightly. It began to stretch him also, he heard Sacks and Vance make a sound of pain when it happened. Time flew by as another stretch followed. He knew that he could only save one of them but who. They began to yell at him, to eachother.

"Dinozzo, I have a wife and kids"

"Tony, please don"t do this"

What did he have to do he didn"t know anymore. He hated them both, Sacks had framed him for murder but what Vance had done was worse wasn"t it. Vance was the one who had pulled the team appart, not Sacks. Vance was the one who was buddy's with Eli David, the father of the woman he loved, a father who didn't see his own child as his anymore after she had been throught three months of hell, not Sacks. Vance was the one who had stoped him from saving Ziva. In the mean while there armes were stretched again and again. There was a painfull stretch on both men how many times could they live thought.

Tony looked Sacks in the eyes. He saw the men that he hated. Tony looked Vance in the eyes. He saw a men that had ripped his world appart that only lived for himself. And so the choice was made, he let go of the chain that held Vance and grabbed the chain that would save Sacks with both hands. Another pull the director screamed in pain, his skin began to bleed. There was a very stong power pulling at Tony"s arms. It happened again and Tony could swear that all his bones were now separate from eachother. It only happened once more when the screaming of Vance stopped. The power on the chain stopped and Tony let go.

That was the first time since the screaming had start that he had looked to the glas. There was some blood on it. Also on Sacks, There he hing, in two parts, the man he couldn"t forgive.

" you Tony, I. I ow you" Sacks said. Tony was relised and looked at his arm, definatly broken but he had to carry on. Another hour had past he only had four more hours to go.

**A/N Review please**

**O yeah i want to thank all the people that do review and/or story allert  
**


	9. Clues

**I know a short one again but i am working on the next chapter so maybe i will post another tonight or so**

Chapter 9

**With the Gibbs, Jenny and Mcgee**

Gibbs was on the phone with Abby as Jenny watched the video's. They were now in a dark room the only light shine from the digital clock. In the shining of it she thought she could see two figures on the floor but she could not be sure.

"Abs, did you find anything"

"No" her computer dinged "Wait, I found Tony"

She gave Gibbs the address "Mcgee with me"

And they left Jenny alone watching the screens.

**Where Abby send McGee and Gibbs**

They both walked in the house with their guns prepaired. They saw the same Tony had when he first entered the house. They searched the house, all rooms cleared before they came to a room with a glass wall.

They heard sobbing

"Federal agents" They yelled the sobbing continued. McGee switched the lights on and they relieved a woman on the floor bleeding and crying.

Gibbs walked immediately to the woman "What happened"

She looked up and he recognized her Jeanne Benoit "We'll get you out hold on"

"Ambulance underway boss" McGee said.

Within an hour Jeanne Benoit was safe in an hospital bed. Almost entirely covered in bandages, but ready to speak. McGee and Gibbs sat down on either side of her Gibbs did the questioning.

"Miss Benoit, can you tell us exactly what happened, how did you come there?"

"I was just walking back from my night shift when I felt something being sticked in my neck. The next thing I know is that I woke up hanging to chainse. I don't know how long I was there" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Then Tony came in"

"Our Tony"

Jeanne nodded "There was a tape being played I could hear it. Then the walls began to move, and Tony he…he saved me"

"Do you know where he is now"

Jeanne shook her head at this "After he told me to hold on that someone would find me he left"

With that information the two of them left back to the house, searching for clues.


	10. Weight on your heart

And the next chapter longer than the last.

I want to thank everyone who alerted and favorited this story, but i would like to have your reviews that way i know what you think of it what good, what can be better

HUGS

**CHAPTER 10- Weight on your heart  
**

They were in there fifth hour. They opened the door and walked in a lit room. There were a couple of body's cut open with their organs falling out but still attached. The four of them smelled the rotten smell almost instant. In the middle of the room hung four scales, attached to something they could not see. In front of the door hung another tape.

"_A-jay_" it said.

Amanda Ziva and Devonn looked at the guy questioning. He took the tape. So they knew his name. He pressed play.

"_Hello A-jay, in your young life you have taken the lives of the girls you see in front of you. You raped them and cut them open, when the police got you, you claimed insanity and was free after two years, you have to carry around a certain weight on your heart Now do you have the guts to cut them again or will you be burried under the ground like them, live or die"_

As soon as the tape was over the clock started ticking, and sand began to fall down from the walls. Amanda, Ziva and Devonn looked at A-Jay

"Shit" Amanda said as she pushed A-Jay to the bodies "If you don't do it we will be buried alive"

"Don't touch me, why would you think I do that. Do it yourself"

"I already have, it are the rules"

"Bullshit with your rules"

Ziva who stood behind Amanda picked the knife from her hand and walked up to A-Jay.

"You are the one that screwed up, you need to do the job, now or I'll shove this knife in your gut"

He only laughed "A pretty little thing like you" he wanted to touch her hair, but she grabbed his arm and put it painfully behind his back with the knife against his throat

"I suggest you do as I say" She as she shoved him to the body's.

She did not know why but something in her said that Amanda told the truth about the rules. In life there we're also rules to be followed; she had crossed that line she knew suddenly. By hurting people and hurting people by hurting herself.

Ten minutes left.

The sand came until there ankles. By that A-jay began to cut the lungs of one girl; he had seen the names of the organs on the scales. He put the lung on the lung scale.

"Damn why does it not go down" He screamed

"Jigsaw said something about weight; you have to pick the right one" Devonn said

The others saw that they needed to help or they would die to after A-jay had put the right lung on the scales. Only five minutes left and the sand was above their knees.

They began to cut too and in three minutes the liver and the guts were on the right scale.

"Shit, did we miss one" Amanda said. They had tried all four hearts of the girls none of them went down.

Ziva heard John's words in her head

"_For years you have lived with a certain weight on_ _**your **__heart_"

"We need his heart" she mumbled out

"What?" Amanda screamed of despair.

"John said: you have lived with a certain _**weight **__on __**your**__ heart_"

Devonn and Amanda knew Ziva was right. It was Devonn who did the work. He run to A-jay and tried to grab his knife, which ended up in his lower back. He struggled to maintain A-jay but he could fight. That and the sand became too their hips.

Ziva pulled the knife out of Devonns back, which made Devonn scream and his grip of A-jay fell. A-jay wanted to crawl away when the knife of Ziva hit him in his heart.

Amanda crawled to him and cut his heart out. The weight was right and the sand stopped. For Ziva and Amanda it was above there waist. The door made a cracking sound and the sand fell way through the door. With blood on their hands and a new wound they crawled out of the room. Sitting against the wall on the other side.

"Where came that from" Amanda said looking at her bloody hands

"You know when I told you I was and special agent of NCIS"

"What you're a freaking cop?" Devonn yelled out.

Ziva ignored him "I was also a mossad assassin, I have done more wrong in my life that any of you together. And I know why I am here. Both of what I have done before in my life and what I have done to the few people that cared about me"

**Spot marked X**

John smiled to himself. He was glad he had sound on his cameras. It would be a pity if that one died. She was the only one who saw why she was here. Before it was her turn to make her choice.

**With Tony**

He opened another door and looked what was inside. A room with only grids on the floor, the door on the other side was open. He carfully walked to the door. He had seen the chains in the middle of the room, and the burned figure on the floor, but only when he was standing next to it he could smell the burned flesh. He saw it was a woman, how could this guy do the things he did.

**The group**

Devonn Amanda and Ziva took a few moments to take their breath. When they looked around they saw a ladder down, and barbed wire beneath them. They all almost run to the other side over the platform that hung above the wire, the door on the other side would not open.

"Wait" Amanda said "The other door has to be closed, like every time"

The group walked back and together pushed the sand in and the door closed. They had not been right, great now they were being trapped in a room, again.

Devonn spotted the tape first he pointed at it.

It hung next to the ladder on the floor, labeled Ziva.

Ziva climbed down the ladder and took the tape from the chain, when she did this the timer went on, fifteen minutes again. The tape began.

"_Greetings Ziva, I want to play a game. In your life you have followed blind orders, once you´ve got away and had a family you mistrusted them and left for the blind orders. Your family showed you how much they cared for you but you still went on. By cutting yourself to be in control you have not only lost the control but also hurt your family. Now it is time to cut again, this time to saw the once with you, but be fast_"

**With Jenny**

Jenny was left alone when Mcgee and Gibbs left for the last known place where Tony was. She was left alone to watch the screens.

They had come in another room, she saw body´s lying in the back ground and the scene rolled itself out infront of her eyes. The last part shock her, she knew what Ziva could do and had done, but she had not thought of seeing it for herself. She was however glad that Ziva was still alive.

In the next room she saw Ziva go down a ladder if only they had sound. Jenny had some sort of idea what would come now. And she feared it, every time the one who pressed the tape had to go in a game, till now everyone had died. She hoped Ziva would survive the game.

* * *

They say that reviews are love,

so please love me


	11. Game on Ziva

CHAPTER 11- Game on Ziva

"_Greetings Ziva, I want to play a game. In your life you have followed blind orders, once you´ve got away and had a family you mistrusted them and left for the blind orders. Your family showed you how much they cared for you but you still went on. By cutting yourself to be in control you have not only lost the control but also hurt your family. Now it is time to cut again, this time to save and trust the once with you, but be fast"_

It was her turn she knew that it was. Only she feared for what would come, she send a silent prayer up to the sky hoping that someone would listen, she prayed that she could see Tony again and that she could tell him how she really felt.

**With Jenny**

She knew that being alone while she watched it was not going to be nice. Ow how she hoped Ziva did live. Right at that moment Gibbs came,

"Jen"

"Gibbs where is Mcgee"

"Still looking for clues in the house, we found Jeanne, she says that Tony is still alive. What is happening here"

"Ziva" She only answered and Gibbs sat down next to her, they watched together.

**With Ziva**

"You have to go in, I think there is a key on the other side" Devonn yelled "Go in cop"

Ziva took a deep breath and stepped through the door that lead to the other side of the room. When she opened the door she was immediately met with a wall from barbed wire very close to each other. To her right was also barbed wire but through this she could go. As soon as she was a few inch in the room the door closed and was sealed.

When she took the left her cloths began to rip on all sides, and she could feel the steal against her skin. And again a wall, she had to take a left. It went on and on like this. The feeling of the steal on her body became more and more and she knew it was about to drain blood. If that was not bad enough above her were pipes, one of the pipes had such a cold water the places it his seem to freeze instantly. The other pipe had boiling hot water in it.

But Ziva stayed Ziva, she had one goal on her mind and was not about to let it go. Though even the most tough person breaks in a game of life and dead. Ten minutes were left, and Ziva was trapped again and had to turn around, it was one hard labyrinth. She just sat down, even though the barbed wire cut in her legs.

"Why do you stop?" Devonn yelled at her

"Ziva you have to, you can make it"

"I can't by myself" Ziva called back to Amanda

"I will help you, but you have to trust me okay"

It was as the tape had said, if she wanted to save Amanda and Devonn and maybe Tony and herself she had to trust them.

"Okay" she called back.

Amanda yelled step by step to her where to go. Left…right…wait…you can do it.

When Ziva thought she saw the key she began to crawl to it. She felt that the first bit of blood was being drawn.

Only faith had another idea for her in mind. She walked in to a wall, all she wanted to do was give up. Cry, let all her emotions out and die.

On the back ground she heard Amanda yell at her, suddenly she saw Tony in front of her eyes. He smiled at her, with that reality came back. If she gave up she would die and never see him again, and she would sign the death certificate for Devonn and Amanda.

She stood up and with Amanda's help she got to the key. Amanda pulled her up the ladder because she couldn't do it herself. Devonn grabbed the key from her hand, the key almost fell, there were only ten seconds left when the key was turned and the door opened.

When the door was being opened another dark room showed itself to them. Ziva had one of her arms over Amanda's shoulders, her whole body hurt.

"I can stand alone" She convinced Amanda. She knew Amanda had the burn wound on her leg and cuts in her arm, she needed her strength herself.

**With Tony**

he came to another door. In front of the door lay sand, he tried to open the door no success. It was when he leaned against the door that he saw the other signes. It were little pigs, in paint on the wall. He began to follow them, further and further.

**With Jenny and Gibbs**

When They got out on time Jenny leaned against Gibbs.

"Thank god she survived"

Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs"… "Send it to Abby, we do not have a very long time to figure it out anymore"

**The spot marked X**

John once again was deep sunken in his own thoughts. That woman had lived, one of the few. She had faced her demons and lived, he had hoped so. She did not know it yet but she was his head-player. Without her the last game could not been played properly. Without her, her other half would not have to take his final test. Without her Amanda would not have her test.

But John had faith that everything would work out, they all had come this far.


	12. This little piggy

**Chapter 12 - This little piggy...**

**With the group**

"I have enough of these games" Devonn yelled "Where is that fucking tape" He closed the door and the lights turned on, just as a digital clock fifteen minutes*.

On the right side of the room hung three dead pigs. In between them hung a tape. Devonn it read. He walked to it and pulled the tape to himself. When he did this the chain which the tape hung at was pulled. There was a loud sound and the room was split in two. On the left side Amanda and Ziva were trapped, it was an iron wall. There were air holes in the wall opposite to the iron wall. There was it seemed as if the air was getting colder and colder by the second. On the side of Devonn there were no air wholes, the room stayed the same. It was when the air became colder Amanda thought '_we are going to die_' it was the first time she thought it and maybe it was right. Devonn pressed play.

"_Greetings Devonn, you had lost your way to drugs. The woman across your apartment had helped you. When she found out you were on drugs again you went and let her suffocate, after what you put her in the fridge while she was still living, and the poor woman froze to death. You did not report it but lived with a body. Today it is up to you to make sure the ones you are with do not freeze to death, but to do so you have to find your way through the ways of death, Let the game begin_"

On the other side Amanda and Ziva could hear every word. Devonn was freaking out, what was his task exactly? Then he noticed that the pigs all had a long cut from there throat till their below. He saw a door on the other side, a key hole was next to it. Live or Die.

"Are you okay Devonn" Amanda yelled

"I do not know what the hell I am supposed to do"

"What do you see" She called back.

He explained everything that he saw. On the side of Amanda and Ziva was no door. Ziva did not have much strength anymore and was so cold. She was laying down now.

"Key" She said, in her voice was heard she was weakened.

Amanda got the point "Devonn look for a key"

"Key, Key there is not a fucking thing here exepet those dead pigs" Than it hit him.

It was not for nothing that the pigs were cut open. He had to find the way in there dead body's to find the way out, the key.

He walked to the first pig. And stuck his arm in.

Amanda and Ziva were met with a scream.

When Devonn pulled back his whole arm was full of little prick wounds. There were needles stuffed in the pig. But he had to know if the key was in this pig. So he stuck his arm back in, screaming in pain. He could feel that the needles were almost eating at his flesh, they were infected. His hand touched something ells that needle he grabbed and pulled out.

It was a note "_This little piggy went to the hospital_"

On the side of Amanda and Ziva it was getting colder and colder. "Ziva, Ziva stay awake"

"So cold" Ziva whispered back.

Through Ziva's trap she had become wet and through the water the cold was hitting her plus her wounds double so hard.

**With Jenny and Gibbs**

"I see they are still alive" A voice came from behind. Hoffman

Jenny nodded she had tears in her eyes. Hoffman locked the door behind him. Jenny exchanged a look with Gibbs they both thought the same. Jenny had not trusted Hoffman from the beginning.

"What are you doing" Jenny asked.

"Getting rid of the lose ends. You know John told me about you, but I did not think you were this smart"

"Jonh as in Jigsaw?" Jenny asked

"Ah, not so smart after all. Well since you will not be around I will tell you, but hold your mouth in front of John, he does not approve if I just kill, there needs to be this moral. I helped him, I am the one everyone is looking for. I got those trash cans in there, I build a few traps, I think they deserve to…" Further he had not come.

He had totally forgotten about Gibbs, who had the uppertunerty to walk behind him and smash him on the head with his gun. Gibbs took his phone and called McGee

"Mcgee come here, we have Hoffman he knows where they are"

**With the group**

Devonn put his arm in the next pig. He was not met by needle this time. Just with something that felt slimy and rotten. He did not dare to look, but he knew that it was the deceasing inside of the pig. He felt and felt. Five minutes left, when he grabbed another note.

"_This little piggy died"_

"What the fuck is this! A game"

With Gibbs Jenny and now Mcgee

Hoffman began to wake up. They had cuffed him to a chair and had a lamp pointed at him. As soon as he opened his eyes Gibbs started his interrogation.

The minuetes flew by, no one dared to watch the screen. It would not be over before they find them they all thought. Jenny was full of it. The guy just did not want to talk. She took her gun

"Where are they?" She asked

He just grinned at her, she slapped his face so hard his noise started to bleed.

"Where are they?" She asked again

"You have to kill me, I will not tell"

Jenny pulled the trigger, the bullet went through his foot.

"Where are they?" She said as she pointed at his upper leg. Being a cop he knew if she would shoot there he would die a slow painful death.

Gibbs nor Mcgee had wanted to stop Jenny, Hoffman got what he deserved.

Four minutes, on the side of Amanda and Ziva they got a little shock. When it his four minutes there came water from the ceiling, cold water, water that almost seemed ice, the two girls screamed out in shock and pain. For the water just felt as fire.

"Devonn hurry" Amanda yelled. The water had stopped but they were not sure it would not come back.

On the other side Devonn went to the next and last pig.

When he put his arm in he yelled out in pain again, inside the pick was some sort of fluwed ice, with his wounds and the blood on his arm this made that his arm slowly froze. With every minute that passed there was water thrown on Ziva and Amanda.

Devonn's hand found something and he pulled out. It was a key with a lable which said

"_This little piggy lived_"

He walked to the door. Live or die. His thoughts were broken by the screaming of Ziva and Amanda, that was right he had to decide if they lived or died. Because they did not have a door, only twenty seconds left.

"Fuck them" He yelled and he turned the key to die, they knew that he had killed that woman, something the police did not know and one of them was a cop. So better dead than alive. When he turned the key to Die he thought that they would die. But he was wrong. There came stickstof down upon him, very much and very fast and he just froze. The wall between the two rooms went up and Amanda and Ziva saw the body of Devonn half stand half lie on the floor.

"Ziva, come on, we can get out" Amanda said

Ziva shook her head with a lot of effort. "I can't anymore save yourself, it is my own fault I am here"

"No Ziva, you can do this. There has to be someone you want to return to. Remember when you were in the Labyrinth, I heard you whisper Tony is that right"

"Tony" Ziva said, as if forgotten who he was and what he meant for her

"Yeah that is right Tony, do it for him come on" Amanda got Ziva up

When she would become warmer she would be okay she would pull through, Amanda said in her head. They stepped over the body of Devonn and opened the door, what they saw scared them.

I have to find her, I have to tell her he told himself over and over again, While he walked and followed the pigs. In front of him was a door, he opened it and what he saw scared him.

"They are at the factory in Mayflied"

**Let me tell you a secret. The next chapter will be the end. BUT; I could not choose between who would die so there are two ends **

**REVIEW  
**


	13. 1 way of dying

**and here is ending number unooo

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - 1 way of dying

* * *

  
**

Amanda pulled Ziva in the room, in front of them was a big room split by a fence, in the middle of the fence there was a small box which seemed to contain a key, in both left corners against the fences were too sort of small prisons with one button on each side, locked of by a lock. The whole ground was made of a big sort of tube. With little platforms on them, also there was liquid below them. On the side of Ziva and Amanda was a stair to go below the tube like thing. And speaking tubes that went to their side.

At the other side of the fence the door was thrown open. And Ziva met Tony's eyes.

"Ziva, you are alive, hold on I'm gonna get you out"

"No Tony please go. GO"

At that moment the tape began to play.

_Greetings to you, this is your final test. You made mistakes that have caused others a great deal of pain, now is your final test, have you learn to trust the people to stop you from making mistakes, how much do you put your trust in yourself to not make another fatal mistake. Get the key that leads to the button to set the other free but be careful since the liquid in front of you is acid that will consume you in a matter of time. Let the game begin_

The timer set on 15 minutes. Suddenly Amanda was gone from behind Ziva. Tony and Ziva were still looking at one another. Ziva knew she had to saw Tony even though it causes her a great deal of pain she stepped onto the first little platform.

Tony yelled her name, the platform moved away and Ziva was just in time to step more like fall back on the normal ground. O great you could not stand on every one of them. Then at that moment Ziva and Tony both tried again. This time both of them stood on a platform that did not fall.

"Ziva go back"

"No Tony"

They slowly made their way from platform to platform. Ziva having it harder since she was more badly hurt.

* * *

Amanda slowly walked away while the tape was playing and went down the stairs. When she was down and looked up she could see Ziva, she was right underneath it. What Ziva could not see but what Amanda could was which platforms were right. She could also see the side of the guy, Tony she thought his name was. She saw them both struggle, Ziva more. She heard the talk she and Ziva had in her head. Ziva would do everything for Tony, die for him if she must.

Deep within she knew that she had to help Ziva, but she couldn't she could not disobey John she had done that to many times.

* * *

5 minutes left, and they were barely halfway true.

The team arrived at the factory, the first room they got in was the room with the grids they all knew to well from the video's. They run from room to room. They saw on some places blood smears. Little did they know they were from Tony.

2 minutes left, Tony and Ziva were almost there, they both had half fallen in the acid Tony's foot was now wounded just like Ziva's arm was worse than before.

Amanda was screaming and crying now, being consumed by her own guilt, when she had heard the guy scream for the first time when he his the liquid she started to cry, when Ziva hit it she started to scream her sobs out. Suddenly she saw a tape hanging in the dark. 1 minute left. She took the tape and pressed play.

* * *

_Hello Amanda. I have tried to save you many times before, but it is not you who needs the saving today. You have been with this woman all day long, and have learned about what was in her mind._

_20 seconds left_

_Do you have what it take to ignore the rules to save the lives of two. This is your final test, have you learned enough from me to know the right thing…will you press the button to go against the rules or will you leave it and obey them

* * *

_

10 seconds

Amanda let the tape fall to the ground

9 seconds

Tony and Ziva both had to come to one last platform

8 seconds

She was crumbled on the floor, her mind spinning like crazy

7seconds

Ziva carfully put her left foot on the platform, to make sure it was real

6seconds

How could John do this to her

5seconds

Tony did the same, and both platforms were save

4seconds

She rose her hand to the button

3seconds

They both stepped on the platform

2seconds

Her hand quivered above the button

1second

They both reached the fence at the same time, looking in each others eyes.

0

Game over

"Game over" all three of them could hear. Amanda crumbled down, and started to cry once more. But it were the rules while she could hear the first screams she run out away. Leaving Ziva and Tony behind. She reached John quickly, hoping he could forgive her.

From above Tony and Ziva came a sort rain of acid. They both screamed from the pain of the acid eating away their flesh. They both crumbled to the floor of the platform.

The rain stopped temporarily. They looked at each other.

By both of them the acid had already begun to eat their flesh.

"Ziva it is all my fault" Tony said softly since he could not speak louder because of the pain.

"No Tony"

A short rain of acid followed, the wounds they had grew only slowly

"Not your fault. It is because of you I am now here, seeing you one last time. You are the reason I pulled through"

It was true it was the last time they saw each other. Tony knew it from studding the case, and Ziva knew it because of Amanda. Even if they could get away from the acid rain. The chance of falling through the platforms and landing in the acid was too big.

* * *

When Amanda had reached John. Only that room had a camera with sound. He was listening to them, a single tear from his eye.

He was thinking of Jill, how they had belonged together, how much he had loved her and still did. For the first time while a game was on John walked away. These two had made it till the end, to see each other, they had not broken rules and had made all the right decisions. Maybe he should for ones let his emotions get involved.  
Why he let them go he did not know, if it was because of the memories of Jill or because he was getting sicker with the day. But he did, he walked away leaving them to be found by their family.

Amanda wanted to stop John, this were not the rules. He had told her over and over again not to get involved, the one thing you never should do was get involved. But maybe this was her last test. In an mood, of anger, hurt, disbelieve and sureness Amanda hit the button in front of where John had been sitting.

* * *

"I love you, Tony"

Tony looked up at this whisper from Ziva, starring at her is maybe was it disbelieve. Soon his eyes turned in something different.

"I love you to Ziva, and I can't think of a way I'd rather die than knowing that you love me too"

She looked at him, they both were burned, they both were in pain, suddenly neither of them felt it anymore, and they only saw each other. A sound came, both looked at each other, both trapped in each other's gaze. Through the fence they grabbed hands. The last thing they saw was each other, knowing they were loved by the one they loved, just before a someway peaceful death took them away.

* * *

And that was how they were found when Mcgee, Gibbs and jenny stormed in, just moments to late. Jenny's face became wet almost instant; also Mcgee had tears running down his face. Just while the first tear escaped Gibbs eye he smiled a little, seeing how the barley recognizable body's sat on the floor. Holding hands through a fence, and by doing so they had broken the gates of the hell they were trapped in. And had walked to the little place of heaven where they would remain forever surrounded but not burned by the flames of hell.

* * *

A week later the body of Amanda Young had been found, she had slit her wrists; it was the same week that Hoffman had been sent to jail. Almost a half year later they found John Kramer, in an old project house, Gideon named. He had many pictures hanging around him. Al of his previous victims. There was one that NCIS took with them and hung up on the wall of honor, the last living pictures of Ziva and Tony alive. It may have been a weird photo to hung up, with the wounds visible for the ones who knew what had happened to them, but also comforting for the ones who knew that. Because even from the photo you could see they did not feel any pain anymore. And with that the terror had flown from the world. Even though everyone knew a new man or woman would stand up and fill the place of Jigsaw, and let others be trapped in hell…

**Okay I know it is a little bit a bud ending but it kept being stuck ( wow that is a weird line) in my head the other one I think is the best because remember this is only 1 ending there will be another one**


	14. Will this be the end

**This one is exactly the same in the beginning but the aftermath is different

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Will this be the end  
**

Amanda pulled Ziva in the room, in front of them was a big room split by a fence, in the middle of the fence there was a small box which seemed to contain a key, in both left corners against the fences were too sort of small prisons with one button on each side, locked of by a lock. The whole ground was made of a big sort of tube. With little platforms on them, also there was liquid below them. On the side of Ziva and Amanda was a stair to go below the tube like thing. And speaking tubes that went to their side.

At the other side of the fence the door was thrown open. And Ziva met Tony's eyes.

"Ziva, you are alive, hold on I'm gonna get you out"

"No Tony please go. GO"

At that moment the tape began to play.

_Greetings to you, this is your final test. You made mistakes that have caused others a great deal of pain, now is your final test, have you learn to trust the people to stop you from making mistakes, how much do you put your trust in yourself to not make another fatal mistake. Get the key that leads to the button to set the other free but be careful since the liquid in front of you is assaid that will consume you in a matter of time. Let the game begin_

The timer set on 15 minutes. Suddenly Amanda was gone from behind Ziva. Tony and Ziva were still looking at one another. Ziva knew she had to saw Tony even though it causes her a great deal of pain she stepped onto the first little platform.

Tony yelled her name, the platform moved away and Ziva was just in time to step more like fall back on the normal ground. O great you could not stand on every one of them. Then at that moment Ziva and Tony both tried again. This time both of them stood on a platform that did not fall.

"Ziva go back"

"No Tony"

They slowly made their way from platform to platform. Ziva having it harder since she was more badly hurt.

With Amanda

Amanda slowly walked away while the tape was playing and went down the stairs. When she was down and looked up she could see Ziva, she was right underneath it. What Ziva could not see but what Amanda could was which platforms were right. She could also see the side of the guy, Tony she thought his name was. She saw them both struggle, Ziva more. She heard the talk she and Ziva had in her head. Ziva would do everything for Tony, die for him if she must.

Deep within she knew that she had to help Ziva, but she couldn't she could not disobey John she had done that to many times.

5 minutes left, and they were barely halfway true.

The team arrived at the factory; the first room they got in was the room with the grids they all knew to well from the video's. They run from room to room. They saw on some places blood smears. Little did they know they were from Tony.

2 minutes left, Tony and Ziva were almost there, they both had half fallen in the acid Tony's foot was now wounded just like Ziva's arm was worse than before.

Amanda was screaming and crying now, being consumed by her own guilt, when she had heard the guy scream for the first time when he his the liquid she started to cry, when Ziva hit it she started to scream her sobs out. Suddenly she saw a tape hanging in the dark. 1 minute left. She took the tape and pressed play.

_Hello Amanda. I have tried to save you many times before, but it is not you who needs the saving today. You have been with this woman all day long, and have learned about what was in her mind._

_20 seconds left_

_Do you have what it take to ignore the rules to save the lives of two. This is your final test, have you learned enough from me to know the right thing…will you press the button to go against the rules or will you leave it and obey them_

10 seconds

Amanda let the tape fall to the ground

9 seconds

Tony and Ziva both had to come to one last platform

8 seconds

She was crumbled on the floor, her mind spinning like crazy

7seconds

They both stepped on the platform, Looking at each other, knowing they would not reach the other side grabbing each other's hand through the fence.

6seconds

How could John do this to her, she had always been there for him, what was she suppose to do

5seconds

"I love you" They both said the same time, knowing it would be the last time to say it.

4seconds

Amanda rose her hand to the button

3seconds

They were looking in each other's eyes, holding hands tighter than before

2seconds

Her hand quivered above the button

1second

They closed their eyes not wanting to see the pain in the other. Holding their breath.

0

Game over

There came a sound, and the floor beneath them opened, not the platforms though, all the acid fell down, some of it jumping up and biting their skin.

Below Amanda had pressed the button, even if it was against John's will or not she did not knew anymore, she had learned to know Ziva, and knew she did deserve to live. What she did not know was that it had been Amanda's last test after all not Tony or Ziva's. When she pressed the button just in time, the roof above her became to shake, and break. Then all the acid came down like a water fall and Amanda's screams were heard, until they died down.

Tony and Ziva started to cry they would live. Just at that moment the team came through the door.

"NCIS" they yelled, because they had heard the screams to. When they saw Tony and Ziva they put their guns away.

Mcgee called an ambulance, while Gibbs was finding a way to the other side to Ziva, while Jenny and Mcgee wanted to come to Tony.

"Stop" Tony yelled "if you not look out you'll fall"

He looked back at Ziva, she was worse than him. From all the sides of her body came blood, some places on her skin were eaten away by the acid. He looked in her eyes again, but what happened next scared them all.

He eyes closed and she fell down, just barley lying on the platform. Jenny and Mcgee were making their way to Tony, they were carful but all the platforms were not falling down now.

**With John**

When Amanda had pushed the button he was sad and proud at the same time. For the first time in his game Amanda had made the right decision the one that made her human. At the time Amanda pressed the button the platforms locked, John stood up and walked way. This had been his last game, he would be replaced probably, the only thing John would do now was waiting for death to come.

With the rest

Mcgee and Jenny came to Tony, they helped him move from platform to platform caring almost his whole weight. In that time Gibbs had searched for a way through, he knew Ziva did not have much time left. Suddenly Gibbs was not in the room anymore, Jenny and Mcgee had not seen where he had gone, what they did not know was that he was running a while back .When he came to the biggest blood smear he saw that they had also could have turned right instead of left. He started to run faster.

In the mean while Jenny and Mcgee were taking Tony outside, Tony kept begging Jenny and Mcgee to take Ziva first. They tried to silence him but telling him Gibbs would take Ziva. They came outside and could hear the serene. Tony was loaded in the ambulance and taken to the hospital, Jenny waited for Gibbs with the ambulance, scarred he would not be on time.

Gibbs kicked in a door, he walked to a room what seemed like a fridge, the last door opened and there he saw Ziva, laying motion less on the floor. He jumped from platform to platform when he came by her he felt for a pulse it was there only low. He picked her up bridle style and started to jump again. He could feel Ziva's blood color his cloths red but he kept going. When he run outside he saw the ambulance he run to them, he rode with Ziva in the ambulance, jenny behind.

When they arrived in the hospital Jenny had called Abby and Ducky to come to the hospital. The first they were able to see was Tony. He was covert in bandages, and was on the painkillers but further there was not much wrong with him, physical. What happened in his mind was far worse.

They all went in, when they did Tony looked around like a haunted animal. After an hour though his mind came on the level he realized this was his family. But every time the doctors came in he looked like and haunted animal again. The doctor believed that he would be okay after a few visits to a psychiatric. He had to stay at the hospital for at least two nights to see if everything would stay okay then he was allowed to go home. Five hours after they could visit Tony they heard of Ziva's condition again. She was so much worse than Tony.

The doctors said that she would be okay, that she would need the same treatment as Tony, only that her wounds were worse. But the doctors had been all wrong. When the team walked in minus Ducky who stayed with Tony, she had the same haunted look in her eyes as Tony had had. It took the team a day to be able to sit next to her. It took them another two days, with Tony with them, who was doing already better after two sessions, to be able to touch her.

The week had passed so slowly. Most of the day Ziva slept. On the sixth day of her hospital staying everything went like it was not suppose to be. In the middle of the night Ziva woke up, by a little sound.

When her eyes were use to the darkness she saw a man, just sitting by the window, she noticed that his head was very big. Ziva thought she was still dreaming, it was way to quiet for a hospital. The man was whispering things

"You'll be reborn" "This is your new live"

And go on and on, slowly Ziva fell back asleep. When she woke up again, it was Gibbs who was sitting by the window, and she knew for sure that she had been sleeping. But the night that came was the same as before. And Ziva began to think more and more that it was not a dream.

It was the night before the last night when the figure stood up and stepped into the light. Ziva started to scream at the sight. It was a man figure with a pig head. When the nurses came rushing in the figure was gone, as if it had jumped through the window. Gibbs was called as soon as possible. When he was there he was let into Ziva's room, he saw she had tears in her eyes. He walked to her, she would not let him touch her.

"Ziver what happened?" he asked

"Man….window….new life"

More Gibbs could not get out of Ziva. When she was sleeping again he walked to the nurses.

"Was there anyone already in her room"

"No sir, there was no one"

Gibbs sighed, it had just been a night mare. But the next day when Abby visited Ziva, she just said one sentences

"There was a man by the window. You'll be reborn"

For the rest Ziva did not speak a word. Abby had gone to Gibbs and told him what happened, thing were worse with Ziva than they thought. The doctor had her staying for two extra nights and days. But every night Ziva started screaming when the doctors came in they saw no one.

This night when she started to scream and the nurses came running in they found that the wounds on her arms were open again, self inflicted they thought. But one nurse approached Ziva to quick after the man was gone, she felt a hand on her and thought he had come back to hurt her more. She twisted the arm of the nurse till it broke and threw her on the floor. Another nurse approached her but she suffered worse, Ziva first broke her arm, punched her in the face and many other places and then threw her so hard away when her head hit the wall it seemed as if a soft crack was heard. After that she was held down by several nurses and was given a sedate to make sure they could heal the wounds she had made, even though before Ziva fell asleep she kept telling them over and over again between sobs

"Not mine, not mine"

On her second day Ducky came to visit with Tony.

When they came into her room she was sitting up, her arms around her and rocking up and down. Her nails were pushing into her flesh, and the bandages that had become less through the days were back again. Tony was shocked, but was informed by Ducky.

"Ziva" Tony said this made her look up. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles round her eyes.

"Tony, he was here, he came, he was here"

"Ziva dear, there was no one"

The doctor came in, telling Ducky to come outside.

"Dr. Mallard. The reason we had you come was to confirm our suspicions"

"Yes, I know you asked me, and I am afraid that it is true, our Ziva has been so shocked with the events that she has gone mental"

The doctor sighed "You know what that means do you doctor, and she even attacked one of our nurses"

With tears in his eyes Ducky nodded

"We have already made sure she could be transferred this evening, it is better not to wait too long. It would be good for her if the rest of you will be here"

And like that the team came all down to the hospital that night. Before they could go into Ziva's room to say goodbye together. Sure they could visit her but for the first week no one was allowed to go to her.

"Thank you to all come here" The doctor said while looking at the faces of everyone.

"we have some bad news for you. Ziva is worse shaken up than we have thought. She has delusions and has begun to show suicidal patrons. "

At this Abby gasped "Tonight she will be transferred to a mental hospital"

"For how long?" Gibbs asked

"For as long as needed, but by the looks of it, a year maybe longer, it all depends on her. For the first week you cannot visit her, to make a good clear start with her treatment, after that you can come, one at a time, once a week. I am sorry, you have ten minutes"

A little defeated the team walked to Ziva's room. When they walked in Ziva's eyes shot open scared it was the pig figure.

"Ziver" Gibbs started

"he will be here Gibbs, do not let me stay her he will come, and get me. Help me"

At the sound of her voice, Abby started to cry, the rest of them got tears in their eyes. Tony walked to Ziva.

"Ziva it is all in you mind, there is no one"

Ziva shook her head "No, he was here, I know it he cut me you have to believe me. You have been through their hell to Tony, you have to"

"Ziva Stop" Gibbs said on a harsh tone. At that the two man came walking in. walking to Ziva and grabbing her arms she struggled.

"You don't believe me" She said

"Ziva, there was no one" Gibbs said with tears in his eyes to, it broke his heart to see her like this, tears in her eyes to, full of a fear that was not real.

The man started to pull her away but she kept struggling "No you have to believe me, he was here. I am not crazy"

They pulled her through the hall way, where she started screaming louder and louder "I AM NOT CRAZY"

Her screams would haunt the team forever, even if she became better. They just hoped that she would be okay.

_**A/N Okay so this is the ending for the story Trapped in Hell, but if you want to there will be a sequel, this will be about, what will happen in the Mental Hospital, who Ziva will meet there, and if she truly is crazy. Review and tell me if you would like to read that one. **_

_**O and please vote for the poll on my profile, I would help me out a lot, so please vote **_


End file.
